ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Mēness
Ultrawoman Mēness is an Ultra who gains her power from any planets' satellites. She attacks fast and hard using her variety of energy projectiles. This Ultra is made in honor of TheMoonShard, our newest admin to the wikia. Subtitle: The Ultra of the Shining Moons Etymology TheMoonShard said that Mēness is how we call the Moon in where she is...so there you go... History TBA Profile Body Features *Shifting Moon: A normal warning light that will glow in different ways depending on the 'Phase' Mēness turns into. *Moon Plate: Protectors that run from the 'Shifting Moon' to her back by her shoulders, she can use this to absorb energy. Forms - Quarter Phase= Quarter Phase One of her melee forms where she uses an ax as a main weapon. Techniques *Quarter-Moon Ax: A powerful unbreakable ax. **Moon-Ax Throw: She can hurl the Quarter-Moon Ax with deadly accuracy and power. ***Link: She can control the ax indirectly with her mind. **Energy Ax Throw: By imitating the mouvement of ax throwing, Mēness can throw energy copied of the ax. - Gibbous Phase= Gibbous Phase Her other melee form where she uses a hammer. Techniques *Gibbous-Moon Hammer: A powerful unbreakable hammer. **Moon Cracker: A powerful blow from the Gibbous-Moon Hammer. **Moon Blast: She can blast energy blasts from her hammer. - Full Phase= Full Phase Mēness' defensive form, where she has high defensive capabilities, healing abilities and a calming aura. Techniques *Moon Wall: A near-indestructible circular energy shield. *Calming Aura: Mildly reduces her enemies' will to fight. *Moon Shine: A healing ray. *Calm Moon: A calming ray to calm rampaging monsters. - New Phase= New Phase Mēness' psychic form . Techniques *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects or beings from a distance. *Telepathy: She is able to read minds if they are weak-willed. *Scrying: She is able to scry for a possible future, though, there are high chances that it can be changed, due to the future being affected by the tiniest of actions. *Aura Reading: She can see other beings' aura. *Empathy Reading: She can feel other beings' emotions, making her very emotional in this 'Phase'. *Astral Projection: She can project her consciousness somewhere else while her body is sleeping. - Blood Phase= Blood Phase Her form which uses the unknown powers of magic and alchemy. Techniques *Transmutation: She can transmutate things, though this will exhaust her greatly, due to the massive mana cost. *Spells: By incanting certain words in the Old Tongue, she can cast spells with the cost of mana depending on each spell. **Elemental Projectiles: Projectiles made out of certain elements, these are all low-costing on mana. ***Fireballs: The standard low-mana-costing fireball spell. ***Water Blast: A blast of water. ***Electric Shock: A shock of electricity. ***Ice Freeze: A beam of ice. **Terrain Control: She can control the terrain she is standing on to use to her advantage. This uses a lot of mana. **Time Control: She can control the flow of time or even travel through it, though it is the most dangerous non-ritual spell of all times (no pun intended). }} Category:Clee26 Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users